Come Together Part Three
Come Together Part Three is the third episode of the Max Steel series. In this episode, Max is captured by the evil, Dredd, who finally absorbed his T.U.R.B.O energy and he is about to start his plan. N-Tek are on their way to save him and Steel has to ultralink with him, or he will be permanently unfunctionable. This episode was directed by Logan McPherson & Daniel Ife and written by Matthew Drdek & Lloyd Goldfine. It was aired on March 27, 2013. Plot At N-Tek, Forge Ferrus, Kat Ryan, Berto Martinez, Jefferson Smith, and Molly McGrath are trying to find out where Max is as soon as possible. At THI (Trans Human Industries), Max is still a prisoner for Miles Dredd. Max wants to escape and then Dredd notices that he was moving and he informed him that he will absorb more T.U.R.B.O energy when Max generates more of it. Back at N-Tek, they found out that when Earth Elementor captured Max, he stopped at THI. Then Berto came and he explains that the inside of THI is like a fortage and that only someone small could go in to it, which was Steel. Then N-Tek leave from their place to THI. At THI, Miles Dredd is working at his computer and then Max asks him why he is absorbing T.U.R.B.O energy. Miles Dredd responds for power and then asks Max why he works for N-Tek. Max pretends that he does not knows about N-Tek and Dredd says that he (Max) does knows about N-Tek. Dredd tells Max he reminds him of another friend. He explains to him he worked for N-Tek and that they were studying a very strong energy, T.U.R.B.O energy, and that the energy would had made them have millions of dollars. Outside of THI, N-Tek had arrived and then Steel enters THI in the ducts. Forge later informs Jefferson and Molly that if Max and Steel don't ultralink, Steel will permanently be unfunctionable. At THI, Dredd tells Max that he made a device to help him absorb the energy himself, but everything failed, the device got permanently onto his body and his friend didn't survived. Steel is in the ducts sand he realizes the ducts are some type of sewer. Dredd tells Max that the explosion had changed him for 16 years. He reveals that his friend was Jim McGrath. Max was surprised and then he generated more T.U.R.B.O energy, and then Dredd absorbed it. Later Steel came and the he electrocutes Dredd with some cables. Steel frees Max and then Dredd stands up and defeats Max, but was defeated again by Steel and then Steel gets weak. Max and Steel got ultralinked and then turned into Turbo Flight mode, while that Dredd stands up and the falls again. Max is escaping, until Dredd grabs him by the leg, absorbs more of Max's T.U.R.B.O energy and takes Steel away from him and he falls from THI. Max mentions to Forge and Molly that Dredd has Steel. Forge says that Dredd died 16 years ago. Then he told them he knew about N-Tek. Dredd has Steel and then he tells Jason to start their other plan that they've planned for many years. Dredd puts Steel on his computer to help him absorb the energy form the products people bought from THI. While that Forge calls N-Tek to bring troops. Berto later tells Forge about Dredd's evil plan. Later N-Tek comes and then they people of Copper Canyon are getting grabbed by a light and absorbs the energy. N-Tek were outside of THI and Jason saw them outside with a camera, then he pressed a button and closed all the doors of THI. Back with Dredd and Steel, Steel wakes up and then Dredd puts himself somewhere near his machine and absorbs the energy that he turn very strong and powerful. N-Tek agents placed bombs on the doorway of THI and then they enter. When they entered, there were cameras with lasers in them, but were all destroyed. Jason later released the Dredd Naughts to defeat them. Later Jason informs Jason from his computer that they have visitors from N-Tek. Dredd told him to deal with them and to not interrupt him again. N-Tek were on combat with some Dredd Naughts. They were fighting them and then Max found an elevator and entered there to go rescue Steel. When Max was in the elevator, the elevator stopped and then he was face-to-face with Dredd's assistant, Jason, who turned into a giant robot, but then he was defeated easily by Max. N-Tek were on combat with Dredd Naughts, and now with Earth Elementor and Fire Elementor. They were very hard to fight, that Berto used his robot to defeat them with missiles. Dredd was still absorbing more and more energy and then Max came to rescue Steel. When he was going to rescue him, he was caught by Miles Dredd and then he grabbed Max, threw him and then started to fight with Max. The robot tries to defeat the Elementors who got very wild and angry. Then the robot was defeated and then Earth Elementor stomped on Forge and then he shot him on the orb, which was their weakness. Then he informs the others of their weakness, then they did it and they were defeated. Dredd and Max were fighting and then he disactivated the machine and then the people were freed. Max frees Steel and then he shoots Dredd, but he got more powerful. Then he (Max) turned into Turbo Strength mode and tried to defeat Dredd, but he explained that anything they do will feed him. Max throws Dredd, but he shoot him and then Max fell again from THI. Dredd was trapped by N-Tek, but he fell from THI to defeat Max. Dredd lands and then he tries to defeat Max with his laser, but then Max turned Turbo Flight mode and then defeated Dredd. The police came, but Dredd defeated them with a ball of Turbo energy. Max turn Turbo Strength mode and then Dredd threw him a police car, but he lifted it and then Dredd caught him and absorbed more energy and then he threw him to a truck. Then Max asks Steel what will happen if he (Max), generates a lot of Turbo and if Dredd absorbs more Turbo also, Steel responds that they will both explode. Max turns Turbo Flight mode, carries Dredd and flies high to the sky. Then they gave him a lot of Turbo energy that Dredd exploded. Molly was worried, but Max fell and then News reporters asked him a lot of question and then name himself Max Steel. Then Forge tells Molly someone some be incharge of THI. Jason is outside of Earth's atmosphere and then rescues Dredd. Then Dredd opens his eye, meaning that he will be back for revenge. Cast * Andrew Francis as Maxwell McGrath * Sam Vincent as Steel * Michael Dobson as Commander Forge Ferrus * Sam Vincent as Roberto 'Berto' Martinez * Omari Newton as Jefferson Smith * Kathleen Barr as Katherine 'Kat' Ryan * Nicole Oliver as Molly McGrath * Mark Oliver as Miles Dredd * Brian Dobson as Jason Naught * News Reporter #1 * News Reporter #2 * News Reporter #3 * News Reporter #4 Trivia * Earth and Fire appeared, but they didn't talked, they were just roaring like wild animals. * First appearance of the first design of C.Y.T.R.O * First time Jason turns into a giant robot. * This was the last part of Come Together, the others being Come Together Part One and Come Together Part Two. * Miles Dredd was revealed to make a laser with his hand and a ball of Turbo energy, as seen in one of Dredd's toys in where he appears with a laser. * In this episode, Forge found out what was the Elementors' weakness. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Sequel Category:N-Tek Category:THI Category:Copper Canyon